1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motorcycles having a single front fork and, more particularly, to front axle and brake carrier adjustment mechanisms for such monofork motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles conventionally have a pair of front forks that support opposite ends of a front wheel axle. In addition to carrying the front wheel assembly, the front forks also cooperate to support the front brake assembly relative to the wheel. It is often desirable to be able to adjust the front end of the motorcycle, specifically the height of the front end. as this adjustment changes the responsiveness and steering characteristics of the motorcycle. With conventional motorcycles, this adjustment is accomplished by moving the fork structure with respect to the motorcycle frame, and does not affect the axle or brake assembly.
With motorcycles having only one front fork, referred to hereinafter as monoforks and/or monofork motorcycles, adjustment of the front end of the motorcycle cannot be accomplished in the same manner as in conventional motorcycles. While it is possible to make the length of the monofork adjustable, such an adjustment is problematic due to the inherently required stiffness of the fork.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and device for adjusting an attitude of a monofork motorcycle front end. There also exists a need in the art for an adjustable axle and brake carrier mounting arrangement for a monofork motorcycle.
The present invention is directed toward a monofork motorcycle attitude adjustment device and toward an adjustable axle and brake carrier arrangement for a monofork motorcycle.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable front axle and brake carrier structure for a monofork motorcycle includes a fork, an axle carrier housing, an axle carrier, a brake carrier, and a carrier mounting pin. The axle carrier housing is provided by a distal end of the fork. The axle carrier is received within the axle carrier housing and defines an eccentricallyaxle disposed axle opening through which an axle extends. The axle is secured to the wheel by an axle securing structure.
In further accordance with the present invention, the brake carrier has a first end and a second end. The brake carrier first end defines an opening through which the axle extends. The carrier second end defines an opening that is operably aligned and secured with the monofork.
In further accordance with the present invention, the carrier mounting pin is secured to the fork and is slidably received by the brake carrier. Rotation of the axle carrier causes the fork to move vertically and horizontally relative to the carrier while the wheel and the carrier remain stationary relative to one another. Accordingly, the attitude of the motorcycle front end may be easily adjusted. As used herein, the motorcycle attitude is meant to describe the relative length of the monofork in combination with the wheelbase or relative spacing between the front and rear wheels, and is altered to change the steering characteristics and responsiveness of the motorcycle.